Vanished in the Night
by Professor Yuki
Summary: The boy had left in the night while the population of Kanto was sleeping, leaving no trace of his departure except for a note he left on his pillow. The note had only one sentence on it; Goodbye Mother.


He Vanished in the Night

Pretty much, this is just a short one shot about everyone's favorite mute. This is actually the prologue to a story I have to write for school. Enjoy, read and review!

He was sick of it. He was sick of everything. Sick of the repetition, sick of himself, sick of his duties as the Champion of the Indigo Plateau, sick of people worshiping him, sick of his life. He was sick of it all. He thought of ending it all on the restless nights he had here and there, but the thoughts would be pushed away and replaced with how his family and friends would react. He imagined the devastated look on his mother's face, the disappointed frown on Professor Oak's face when he heard about his suicide, the tears running down from the eyes everyone who loved him, mourning at his funeral; whenever he imagined the faces, he silently cried himself to sleep, tears running down his face as he drifted off.

After some time, he told Professor Oak, the main father figure in his life, about his thoughts of suicide. He couldn't tell his mother, as she would overreact. Plus, he was the only person he could trust with something as important as this. Oak told the boy of a place no one would ever think of going to, as it was incredibly risky and only the best of the best would and could survive the journey. The place, was Mt. Silver, the most dangerous place in Kanto and Johto. The next day, the boy had left in the night while the population of Kanto was sleeping, leaving no trace of his departure except for a note he left on his pillow. The note had only one sentence on it; Goodbye Mother. When the news of his disappearance had reached the news, some people had started to think he had been kidnapped by Team Rocket as a final act of spite. His mother thought he had left for a new journey. Everyone had their theories, but there was only one man who knew exactly where he went. That man was Professor Oak. No one suspected him to know the location of the young Champion, as he was just a senile old man in their eyes, but he knew the boy more than anyone, including the boy's mother. He had left Kanto to head to Mt. Silver. He only told him about it because if he didn't, the boy would have killed himself from the stress of life eventually.

But what the boy didn't know is that, after a month of no contact to anyone whatsoever, he had lost his title as Champion and had become stuff of the legends. A year passed and he was presumed dead, and all efforts to find him were dropped by the Indigo Plateau. Oak requested to have a Pokemon Center erected at the base of Mt. Silver in his memory, because of a request the boy had asked him one time they talked over the phone, because the boy needed a place to be able stay whenever the blizzards had become too harsh for any man to survive, he had to hire a nurse that could keep a secret from everyone in the entire world. If anyone asked abut the boy's whereabouts, she told them that he had died on the mountain and his ghost came down to relax.

Because Kanto was in the dark about the boy's whereabouts, they didn't know he was still alive and in the best condition of his life; he had become strong and well suited to the harsh blizzards that plagued the summit where he stood, waiting for someone to have the skill to come and find him. The only means of communication he had was a radio that he had in his cave that he lived in, and his phone. When listening to the news on his radio he, more often than not, had heard of a trainer that was blazing through the gyms of Johto, the new trainer's home region, and his victory at the Plateau. After hearing that his name was Ethan through an interview after his victory over Lance, the current Champion, the boy started to listen more intently. When he called Oak again, which he hadn't done in a while, he asked about Ethan. Oak said he was doing the Pokedex for him and that he is going to tell him about Mt. Silver when he arrives in Kanto and defeats Lance again. The boy told Oak that he wanted to get a copy of Ethan's record so that he can study up on the Pokemon Center's computer. Oak said good luck and he hung up. The boy walked over to the mouth of the cave he inhabited, looked up to the sky and his hopes rose; finally, someone to battle with all of his training.


End file.
